2004 Something Like Love Series Book 1 Part 2
by KJesusRocks
Summary: Part 2 and book final. Sorry this is so short, but I didn't have much to write for the first book. Oh well, I think it's pretty good. Please review.


**Chapter 10**

**Another Appointment**

Caren froze. _Pregnant? How can this be? What about the safety for my baby? Papa will surely despise it and mistreat it. I can't raise my baby here! _"Ar-are you sure?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You're probably about three months along."

"I need to talk to you on this."

"You want another appointment?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Can we schedule it for tomorrow at noon?"

"Sure, fine by me. Please try not to freak out. Teen pregnancies are quite common."

"Okay, thank you." She hung up the phone, face pale as a ghost.

"Who was that?" Paulson asked her.

"That was Brother Nate, he is having a hard time right now. I'm gonna talk to him sometime again."

"Oh okay. Now, why don't you come finish your dinner?"

"No, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go to bed." She went upstairs and into her bedroom. Flinging herself onto the bed, she began to cry. All she could think about was the safety of her child.

She lumbered to science class, head hung low. She was so glad it was soon homeroom period - which meant it was soon time to go to the hospital to meet with her doctor.

"Caren, are you feeling alright?" her teacher, Mr. Allan asked.

Caren nodded. "Today just isn't one of my favorite days." She took her seat beside Billy Edwards.

"Hi Caren," the nerd greeted, crooked teeth showing because of his smile.

Caren nodded slightly to him.

He grinned from ear to ear. Normally, she'd ignore him. Did Caren have a crush on him?

Caren tried to concentrate on the teacher as best she could, but it didn't really work too well. She kept finding her hand rubbing her flat stomach, thinking of the child growing inside her. Was it a baby boy or baby girl?

Visions of how her father would react when she told him filled her mind. She feared he may order to have it aborted, for it was the "child of sin." She didn't believe in all that dumbness, but her father was all for it.

"Caren, please pay attention," Mr. Allan said suddenly.

Caren lifted her head and stared at her teacher. Although her mind was on the baby, she was making it look like she was fully engaged in the lesson.

At noon, Caren snuck out the front doors. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to sign out without an adult taking her from school, so she had to sneak away when no one was looking.

She sighed, thinking how stupid she'd been. She had no ride to the hospital. _Tyrell! I could call him and ask for a ride. After all, it is his child I'm carrying. Oh Lord, what will he say? He surely doesn't want to be a Daddy yet! _

Despite her concerns, she fumbled through her dress pockets until she found her cell. With jerky moments, she dialed is number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello, this is Tyrell Hawkins."

"Hello, Tyrell, this is your _baby,_" she greeted. _Dear God, must I say that? All that's on my mind is the baby! _

"Hey baby, what's up? Ain't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, but I have a doctor's appointment. I don't want to worry Papa, so I was wondering if you could take me. I'm standing in front of the high school right now."

"Sure anything for you. I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Thanks Tyrell," she sighed into the phone.

"No prob."

She flipped her phone shut and groaned. "Let's hope he doesn't ask what's wrong. I don't mind lying to Papa, but I don't wanna lie to Tyrell. He's too precious to my heart for that."

Tyrell pulled up to the high school and honked his horn.

Eagerly, Caren hopped in the seat beside him. "Thanks so much, honey."

Tyrell shrugged it off. "No problem, like I said on the phone. Anyways, why do you have to go to the doctor's?"

Caren froze. "Just some womanly business."

Tyrell nodded. "I'll ask no more," he laughed.

_Thank God, _Caren thought to herself.

When they finally arrived, Caren was called back almost immediately. Tyrell stayed in the waiting room, not wanting to hear about her "womanly business."

"So Caren, you wanted to speak with me?" her doctor said.

Care nodded. "Yes, I am so afraid. I'm just a teenage girl and pregnant. My father will be none too happy when he finds out. You see, he's very strict."

The doctor gave her a quizzical look. "Caren, calm down. You seem afraid, why?"

Caren gulped. "Oh Doctor Khaler, Papa strikes me!" she cried, holding a hand over her stomach.

"Is that. . ."

"Yes!" she replied. "Papa gave me those bruises. I'm afraid for my little baby. He's bound to be angry with it, so he may just abuse it. He really isn't that kind of person, he just gets extremely angry sometimes."

Doctor Khaler studied her face. There was no doubt that she already loved the baby inside her. "This may not sound very professional of me, but this is my only advice: Get out."

Caren buried her face in her hands. "Lord Jesus, please help me! This is the worst year ever - 2004!" she bawled.

Her doctor reached out and gently touched her arm. "Shh, it's alright. Everything will be just fine. Believe me, you _will _get out."

Caren looked up at him through big brown eyes. "You will?" she sniffled.

He nodded, smiling. "Does the father know, or don't you know who he is?"

"Oh yes, I know who it is! He's my wonderful boyfriend, Tyrell Hawkins. And no, he does not know. I'm too afraid he'll be upset."

"You have two choices here: tell him, or have an abortion," he told her.

Caren rubbed her stomach. She wouldn't dare think of killing this child! Even if it was made through sin, she loved it! Killing a child before it's born is just like murder, which is also a sin. She'd have to face the consequences of having sex before marriage.

Getting angry, she said, "I'd never in a million years have an abortion! This child deserves to live a life as I have! I love this baby, and I'd go to the end of the world for it before I'd kill it!"

Dr. Khaler smiled a satisfied smile. "Good, I like that about you, Caren. You're against abortion and love your child, although it'll cause you some problems."

"I've already got a soft spot for my baby," she laughed, looking down at her stomach.

"Six more months 'til you will _really _have a soft spot for him or her. They'll be your pride and joy. Believe me, I know." He smiled a faraway smile. "Got three of my own."

"I bet they're beautiful."

"Wanna see 'em?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Sure."

He showed her many pictures of three little boys. They all looked identical, just different ages.

"How old is the oldest one?" she wondered, pointing to his oldest son.

"Oh Michael, he's eight."

"Aw, they're all so adorable!" she cooed.

"Thank you, I think so too." He sighed. "So, when do you plan on telling your family?"

Caren wiped tears away from her eyes. "When the time's right. I need to think things over. Maybe even think of a way to get out before I tell them."

Dr. Khaler nodded. "I understand. Well, I believe it is time for my lunch break. Good luck and call me if you need anything."

Caren left the room. She felt so much better about having a baby now. Dr. Khaler somehow always made her happier.

**Chapter 11**

**Confronting Caren**

Caren stood before her bedroom mirror, sighing at her growing stomach. No longer did she have her flat stomach. Her belly was now growing round from the baby.

Caroline pulled on a baggy dress, then stared at her sister. "Caren, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you gaining weight?"

Caren nodded. "Yes, I am."

"So am I."

"Wow, I couldn't see that from all those baggy clothes you're wearing. I suppose that's why you wear baggy clothes, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, don't wanna look fat or anything."

Caren pulled her dress over her head, then struggled. _Dear Lord, no!_ She smiled nervously at Caroline. _Come on dress, get down over my breasts!_ No matter how hard she struggled, her dress wouldn't go over her breasts. They were growing too.

"Caren, do you wanna borrow one of my dresses? They might be more loose-fitting."

Caren agreed to put on one of Caroline's baggy dresses.

After dressing, Caren headed downstairs to help Elaine with breakfast. It was a chilly November morning, so Caren was thankful for the baggy clothes.

"Hello Caren, why are you wearing Caroline's dress?"

"Just feeling groggy from the rain, I suppose."

Elaine nodded. "Can you get started on the eggs a while?" she asked, taking an egg carton from the fridge.

Caren nodded, taking the carton. A wave of nausea went over her as she headed to the stove. "Oh, my," she sighed, stumbling over to the kitchen table.

Elaine rushed to her side. "What's wrong Caren, are you feeling ill?" she wondered, pressing her chubby hand against Caren's pale forehead.

"No Mamma, I'm fine." She stood up. Carefully, she made her way back to the stove. "I just had a little dizzy spell, that's all," she reassured her.

Elaine could see in her daughter's eyes that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Her blue eyes searched for the truth in her movements, but didn't detect it.

Elaine was always a soft and kind mother. She had bright blue eyes, a soft face and voice, was kind of heavy, and gray hair. She didn't look old enough for gray hair, but didn't mind her hair too much. The only thing about Elaine that could bother a soul was that she followed all her husband's orders.

Paulson was a kind man, yet didn't act it half the time. Although it may seem like Elaine's the rude one, for she always did most of the odd things - like make guests do her chores - it was Paulson who'd told her to act that way. He'd been raised to be like that, Elaine had not.

She was from the outside world, but Paulson came from the Amish. In his Amish community, these kinds of things were quite common.

Being the kind mother she was, Elaine worried for her daughter. She seemed distracted and very ill. _I hope she isn't getting real sick. _

"Hmm, smells good down here," Paulson commented, taking a seat at the table. "Elaine, my coffee and newspaper please."

Elaine, being the wife servant she basically was, went and got him what he wanted. Women in this church were always treated like servants, or at least that's how Caren made it out.

Caren watched her mother serve her father. _Is Mamma really content with this kind of treatment?_ she wondered.

"Caren, I'd watch those eggs if I were you," Paulson told her.

Caren returned her attention to the task at hand. She wrung her white apron over and over, being angered for no known reason.

Elaine tapped on her shoulder. "Caroline will watch the eggs, we must go into the living room and talk," she whispered gracefully.

Caren nodded, leaving the cooking to her sister.

Caroline gave her a reassuring smile before she left with their mother. Caroline could sense something strange going on with her sister, and she was sure she knew what was going on.

They sat down on the light blue loveseat. Elaine held her daughter's hands in hers, face worried. "What's ailing you?"

Caren gulped. "Nothing, Mamma. I'm fine."

Elaine shook her head. "Caren, you've been feeling ill every morning for quite a while now. I've been through everything you're going through. You're in family way, aren't you?"

Caren's brown eyes widened in fear. How'd her mother pick up on that so quickly? She felt her body stiffen, making it hard for her to respond.

Elaine rubbed her daughter's hand caringly. "You don't have to be afraid, tell me the truth," she said softly.

Tears spilled down Caren's pale cheeks. "Oh Mamma, it's true! I didn't know-I had no clue-oh Mamma, hold me!" she cried, trying to explain herself.

Elaine held her daughter close to her, eyes watering. She could feel her daughter's pain and fear. "Shh, it's alright. Mamma's going to help you get through this."

Caren pulled back after she pulled herself together. "Mamma, I love Tyrell. I didn't know that what we were doing was sex until he told me. I felt so sinful! God has forgiven me, but I don't think I've forgiven myself."

Elaine nodded. "Does he know?" she questioned, voice still very soft and tender.

Caren shook her head. "No, I'm afraid to tell him. I'm not too sure he's ready to be a daddy."

"I don't know what your father will think either," Elaine sighed, thinking of Paulson's reaction.

Caren shuttered. "I'm petrified, Mamma. He'll be angry."

Elaine bit her lip. "I suppose we won't know until we tell him."

"Can we please wait a while? I wanna find the perfect time."

Elaine nodded. "Yes, of course. Whenever you're ready."

Caren gave her mother a hug. "Thank you Mamma, I love you."

"I love you too, Caren. I love you too. . ."

**Chapter 12**

**Screams In The Capp Home**

Elaine sat in her sewing room, preparing for Caren's baby in four months. She was glad Paulson had gone out to town for some more farming supplies. It gave her time to sneak some baby clothes, for she didn't want him to know without Caren telling him.

Since it was Saturday, Caren and Caroline did not have school. Caroline was acting as strange as Caren, but said nothing of being sick.

Caren fiddled with her prayer veil as she thought of all the preparations she'd have to make for her baby. She didn't even know the gender of her baby. Should she try one of those ultra sounds that they have these days?

"Lord, please guide me through this rough time. I know I've sinned, but that's behind me now. I'm now prepared to face the consequences. I pray You help me to make the right decisions regarding my baby. Whether it means I leave the church and my family, or staying here. In Jesus Name I pray, Amen."

Caroline gasped. _So it's true. She is pregnant. Does Papa know? She's considering leaving? _Caroline ran out the back door to think things over. She didn't find it hard to believe that her sister was pregnant, she just needed to find a way to help her.

Elaine marched down the stairs, proudly exhibiting a baby gown she'd made. It was a light blue with no frill. Since they didn't know the baby's gender, it was best to make clothes for both genders.

Caren smiled at her mother. "How nice! That'll be nice to take my baby home from the hospital in!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Elaine grinned from ear to ear. "I'm glad you like it. Your baby will be spoiled rotten, I can assure you."

Caren laughed. "It might be."

"What baby?" Paulson demanded, face red.

Caren gasped. "Papa, when did you come home?"

"I just came back. What baby?"

Elaine grew worried for her daughter. She knew this wasn't the way her daughter had wanted to break it to him.

"You, you're pregnant, aren't you? To that trash Tyrell too! I'll fix you!" he accused, pointing to Caren. He grabbed her by the arm and took her upstairs.

Elaine ran up after them. "Paulson, what are you gonna do?" she hollered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Paulson threw Caren into her bedroom. He then slammed the door shut behind him.

Elaine pounded on the door as if there was no tomorrow. "Paulson, unlock the door!" she begged.

Screams filled Elaine's ears as she heard belt lashes. She banged on the door harder, afraid for her daughter and the baby's health. "Paulson, knock it off!"

"AHHHHH!" she heard her daughter scream.

Elaine's heart broke in two. Paulson was doing serious damage to their daughter, she was sure of it.

Finally, the door opened. Paulson strolled out casually.

Elaine sprinted into the room, finding her bruised daughter laying on her bedroom floor, crying. Elaine held her daughter in her arms, whispering soothing words. There was no denying it, Paulson was an abuser.

**Chapter 13**

**Daddy**

Elaine kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Good luck," she told her, heading for the car.

Caren nodded, then went up the steps. She rapped on his front door, then waited anxiously for her boyfriend to answer.

"Caren!" he exclaimed, pulled her into her arms and kissing her tenderly. "It's so good to see you!"

Caren shut the door behind her, telling Elaine to leave.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" he began, seating himself on the couch.

Caren nodded. "Yes, there is. I don't know how to tell you this. . ."

Tyrell kissed her. "It's alright, I'm sure I won't be angry with whatever it is. You aren't breaking up with me, are you?"

She shook her head fiercely. "Oh no, of course not! I just have some news I think may startle you."

"Out with it, baby."

"Tyrell, I'm pregnant."

~J~

"I wonder how Caren's doing?" Elaine said to Caroline.

"She go tell Tyrell she's pregnant?" she asked, helping her mother mend some of Papa's clothes.

Elaine nodded. "How'd you know she's pregnant?"

"Papa was so angry, plus I heard her talkin'. Mamma, Caren needs to get away from Papa."

"Now, now, we don't want to chase her out of the house with a baby on the way."

"We don't want the baby to have birth defects either because of Papa," Caroline reminded, thinking of Papa's angry lashes towards those who anger him.

Elaine gulped. "Do you really think your father could do something like that?" she questioned, not watching her sewing at all.

Caroline shrugged. "Quite likely, I'd say." She finished up Paulson's work pants. "I'd watch out for him if I were you. I make sure I mind what he says, for I know I don't want to end up in the hospital."

Elaine's breathing got heavy. Her daughter's words were true - she

knew - but they really tore at her heart. "You're right. Paulson has quite a temper, we don't want to have anyone getting in the hospital on account of his rages."

Caroline placed a caring hand on her mother's arm. "Mamma, I think we should _all _get out."

"No, I couldn't divorce him! It's against the church and my beliefs."

"One thing, this church isn't like the Amish, we can get out easier. Another thing, I ain't talking of divorce, I mean leaving."

Elaine's heart pounded. It sounded good to be free, yet she loved her husband. What would her church friends think of her if she left with her two daughters?

"I'd think on it, Mamma. Someday, he might up and turn on you," Caroline told her.

A tear slid down dear Elaine's cheek. "The Lord will lead me in the right direction. I'll pray on this." She bowed her head and was silent.

Caroline bowed her head as well. She had a good plenty to pray about, especially since she had a secret of her own! _Lord, what would Papa say if he knew. . ._

~J~

"Pregnant?" Tyrell repeated, face not showing whether he was pleased or upset.

Caren nodded, not knowing if she should smile or not. Before she could say anything, she was pulled into a close hug.

"I can't believe it, I'm gonna be a daddy!" he exclaimed, kissing her.

Caren sighed a sigh of relief. "You aren't mad then?"

"How could I be at such good news? We've got to get prepared!"

Caren gulped. "Tyrell, I need to talk to you about something," she said nervously.

"Sure babe, what is it?"

Caren smoothed her pink-flowered dress. "Papa, I'm afraid he'll hurt the baby. Oh Tyrell, he-he.-"

Tyrell grabbed her shoulders. "He what?" he demanded, face angry and worried for his girlfriend.

Caren lowered her head, tears flowing like little rivers down her cheeks. "Tyrell, he beat me - real bad," she cried, lifting up her dress. She revealed black and blue marks on her legs, then showed him her behind and back.

Tyrell's chest heaved up and down. "Who in God's name does he think he is, beating _my _girlfriend?" he yelled.

Caren sobbed louder. "T-Tyrell, I'm afraid of him," she stuttered, covering her bruises once again.

Tyrell was ready to knock all of Paulson's teeth out. "I should beat him ten times worse!" he shouted, punching his fist into his cupped hand.

Caren grabbed his arm. "Tyrell, please don't!" she begged. "You'll only cause more problems for us."

Tyrell turned to her. "If I can't beat him senseless, then there's only one other thing we can do," he said, anger still boiling inside him.

"What's that?" she asked, voice quivering.

"We have to elope."

_The End. Please see "Escape" Something Like A Love Story Series Book 2 for what happens next. I'll begin writing that story ASAP. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
